Bickslow
Bickslow & Wendy Marvell vs. Erigor is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mages Bickslow and Wendy Marvell, and Dark Mage of the Reborn Oración Seis: Erigor. Prologue With the Reborn Oración Seis having possession of the Infinity Clock, Fairy Tail decides to split out into some teams to take them on. Cana Alberona, using her cards, selects the teams and their destinations, pairing up Bickslow and Wendy Marvell as one of the teams.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 141 They head towards their destination through a mountain pass, when suddenly the weather changes and dark clouds appear in the sky followed by thunder. Wendy predicts a storm is coming and Bickslow guesses that the quick change of weather is due to the mountainous area. Then they are attacked.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 142 Battle Bickslow and Wendy are attacked by powerful pillars of water and Erigor shows himself. Bickslow identifies him as Reborn Oracón Seis' Grim Reaper and Wendy says that he used to Erigor from Eisenwald, but Erigor says that it doesn't ring a bell. Bickslow accuses him of having a lousy memory but Erigor responds that he knows what the weather will be like next. Erigor sends a powerful blast of wind crashing down from the sky towards the ground by using his scythe. Bickslow and Wendy dodge it, but the blast breaks the rocky ground and creates a big hole. Erigor then swings his scythe sideways and a black tornado appears and heads towards Bickslow and Wendy. Bickslow uses his dolls to successfully block the attack and Erigor says that not even flies would dare defy natural phenomena. Wendy then casts a supportive spell on Bickslow and on herself, surrounding the two in an aura and both then head towards Erigor. Erigor raises his scythe and swings it down, creating gale from below the two Fairy Tail Mages, blowing them away into a rock. Wendy suggests healing Bickslow, but Bickslow refuses, saying that they don't have time for that. Erigor then raises his scythe again, says that a storm is coming and swings his scythe down, emitting a black beam with lightning bolts surrounding it from the skull on the scythe. Wendy counters the spell by using Sky Dragon's Roar, but Erigor attacks again with lightning bolts coming from behind. Bickslow uses his possessed dolls to defend against the lightning, but then moves the souls into five other dolls and attacks with Zero Distance Baryon Formation. Erigor flies, escaping the blast, and Bickslow says that it's cowardly to fly out of the way. Erigor descends into a rock and says that he had forgotten, followed by asking them who they are. Bickslow asks what the hell is going on as Wendy is just shocked at how fast Erigor forgot. Erigor sends another blast of wind at the pair, but Wendy uses Sky Dragon's Wing Attack to counter. Erigor is amazed that the master of the weather phenomena is being challenged by Wind Magic and then tells her to know her place. Wind then rushes out and Erigor catches cows from the mountain side inside a tornado, telling Wendy to be careful of flying objects due to strong wind. Bickslow pushes Wendy out of the way and all the flying cows fall on top of him until he is buried under a pile of cows. Wendy starts healing Bickslow, but he rejects it, telling her to escape. Erigor sends winds and lightning at her, blowing her away, however, Wendy returns to Bickslow and continues healing him. Erigor is surprised at the sight and Wendy says that abandoning her friends is unthinkable. Erigor sends more powerful winds and lightning and Bickslow tells Wendy that having the strength to abandon friends is sometimes necessary, but she refuses. With strong emotions, Wendy creates a large wave of Healing Magic, reaching Erigor. Erigor starts remembering his past and Bickslow, by the use of his Magic, sees that some kind of force is resisting it. Wendy attacks Erigor with Sky Dragon's Roar plus Cure, healing his heart and returning his memories. Something dark comes out of his soul and he falls to the ground, defeated.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 143 Aftermath Bickslow forces Erigor to wake up and asks him what their aim is. Erigor says that he doesn't know, but when he was in prison, he felt like something sneaked into his dreams and after that he started acting as the "Grim Reaper". Wendy deduces that it was probably some kind of Magic that uses dreams to control people. Erigor says that he did what he was told, even offered up his memories in exchange for the Magic Power to control the weather. Bickslow suddenly realizes that Cana had also been manipulated when selecting the teams to fight the Reborn Oración Seis and that from the start they had been paired into teams favorable to them. They had fallen right into their trap.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 144 References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Anime Exclusive Fights